


Robert's Curiosity

by Lewdist



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Pegging, Self-cest, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's curiosity gets the best of him when he's caught by his sister Rosalind. But could he end up enjoying his punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> By request, I hope you're happy. You've been warned.

Robert carefully opened the door to his sister's room, winching as the door creaked. He wanted to be very careful about this. Nobody can know what he's doing here. Especially not his sister, he thought as he closed the door behind him. Skulking across the room he found his sister's dressers and began to rummage through them, seeking something only he knew.

Rosalind sighed deeply as she unlocked the door to Lutece Labs. Today had been quite fatiguing and she simply wished to go sit in her room with a nice, big book and relax. Tossing her coat over a chair in the hallway she made her way to the stairs. Curious that she didn't hear her brother about, what could he be up to?

Robert lay spread out across Rosalind's bed. His body was bare except for the corset that he had raided from Rosalind's drawers. Humming a tune to himself he held a hand-mirror and carefully applied some of his sister's lush red lipstick. Hm, not bad. He thought to himself as he gave the mirror a coy smile.

Rosalind paused in front of her door. From behind the door she could hear the sound of humming. It sounded like Robert humming, but why would he be in her room? The more she thought about this invasion of privacy the more upset she became. How could he do that? She was going to give him a serious dressing down, she murmured to herself as she opened the door. Mid-pose Robert's heart jumped into his throat. Rosalind, she's here. She's opening the door. What can I do? Where can I escape? My clothes, she'll know! Robert quickly scrambled to the foot of the bed just as Rosalind stepped into the room, staring daggers at her brother.

Fuming, Rosalind yelled. "Robert! What are you doing in my room? How could you invade my privacy like this?"

"Rosalind, you don't understand!" Robert said, his cheeks flushed red. "It's not what you think it is, dear sister."

"Oh, really?" Rosalind said in a sarcastic tone. "Because it looks like you're wearing my clothes and trying on my makeup."

"Well, when you put it like that dear sister..." Robert replied meekly, his voice trailing off.

Stalking up to her brother Rosalind pressed a single finger against his chest. "Stay where you are, dear brother. I need to think of the proper punishment for what you've done. Opening her dresser drawers Rosalind began to shuffle through the contents. She needed to teach him a lesson. He needed to learn not to do this ever again. And, smiling to herself, she had found just the thing.

"Now, dear brother." Rosalind instructed. "Close your eyes and lay face-first on the bed. No, peeking, are we clear?"

"How many times do I need to apologize? I shouldn't have come into your room."

"Apologize all you want, dear brother. I won't accept it until you've accepted your punishment." Rosalind said from behind her privacy screen.

Stepping out from behind her privacy screen Rosalind was entirely nude save for a small leather-strap harness and dildo. She surveyed Robert's form had he lay face down across her bed. Yes, this will do just fine. Jumping up on the bed she straddled Robert and began to tighten his corset. "What are you doing?" Robert questioned, his voice tinged with surprise.

"Why, I'm punishing you, dear brother." Rosalind replied while further tightening his corset. Robert exhaled sharply, clutching the headboard with his right hand. "Now, now." Rosalind chided. "You simply must relax for this next part." Rosalind dismounted Robert and instructed him into a crouching position on all fours. Robert let out a yelp as she slowly entered him. Bracing her hands on her brothers hips she began to carefully work herself into a rhythm. In response to this Robert's moaning transformed from discomfort to suppressed pleasure. Smiling at this Rosalind increased her pace. "Are you enjoying yourself yet, dear brother?"

Robert's hands tightened on the headstand and his hips bucked. Rosalind could get used to this, this feeling of conquest. With a wicked grin she pressed a hand on her brother's back and urged him to dip his torso so that his face rested on her pillow. Robert was unable to disguise the sounds of his pleasure as Rosalind further increased her pace, not even when he pressed his face into her pillow. Feeling beneath Robert's legs Rosalind gently stroked his firmness. 

"Oh, you must be ready to burst." Rosalind mused as she caressed the head of his shaft. "But it won't be that easy." She mocked, slowly sliding her fingers away. Robert bit his lip. She was right, he felt himself nearly at his limit. Robert reached down to finish himself, but his hand was gripped firmly and held behind him like a horse's rein.

As Rosalind's measured thrusting slowed she released his hand. Resting her own hands gently on Robert's hips she leaned across him and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, dear brother. We're almost done with your punishment. Now sit up."

The two of them quickly rearranged positions on the bed. Robert, sitting upright with his legs spread as Rosalind leaned into Robert, her hands venturing between Robert's legs. Massaging Robert's shaft with her hands she quickly brought him back to full attention. "Now, are you sorry for what you did." Rosalind inquired.

"Y-yes, please let me finish." Robert stammered, a thin layer of sweat on his brow.

"Fine, since you asked nicely." Rosalind's face still twisted in a wide grin she began to massage him faster. Robert exhaled deeply as he released himself in Rosalind's hands in several impressive spurts. Withdrawing her soiled fingers she crawled up to Robert and kissed him deeply, smearing his makeup. "I simply must find something new to punish you for."


End file.
